


House upon a Hill

by melissa_jones12991



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Disappearances, F/F, Hallowen, Scary, Witchcraft, mention of neo-nazi organization, mention of ritual involving fetus, mentions of sacrificial rituals, mentions of satanic cults and rituals, spooky scary skeletons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_jones12991/pseuds/melissa_jones12991
Summary: Reader Beware, You're in for a Scare!The Dinahsiren teenaged Halloween fanfic that nobody asked for but I wanted to write it so here it is!Have a spooky fun time reading it and if you like it, feel free to leave a comment and a kudo!
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	House upon a Hill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomazalghul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/gifts).



The cackle of laughter could be heard from inside the Lance household as Laurel Lance and her girlfriend, Dinah Drake, bounded across the front lawn with the leaves crunching under their feet as they did so. The pair had just pulled a harmless prank on Sara, Laurel’s younger sister, and decided to make a run for it back to the house before Sara could yell at them. Laurel fell against the door laughing and brushed her hair back from her face.

“I cannot believe that worked!” She exclaimed while continuing to laugh.

“God, I know! Sara is so gullible at times!” Dinah replied as she leaned back against the door next to Laurel. She turned her head to the side to look at her girlfriend with a smile on her face. “I hope you know that she and Ava will probably get us back ten times worse for that.”

Laurel raised an eyebrow as she met Dinah’s eyes. “Why would Ava be in on it? We didn’t prank her?”

Dinah shrugged her shoulder as she pushed away from the door. “You know those two. Always sticking up for one another. Like me and you!” 

Laurel gave a half nod and turned to open the front door of the two-story home. The girls were immediately greeted by the aroma of garlic and onion; Laurel assumed her mother had put on a meal in the slow cooker. “Mom? Dinah and I are back!”

_ “I’m in the kitchen!” _

The pair walked into the kitchen and saw Dinah Lance struggling to reach a cup from the top shelf of an oak cabinet.

Laurel failed to hold back a snicker which caused Dinah to poke her in the side. “Do you need any help getting that, Mrs. Lance?” Dinah asked the older woman.

The matriarch turned and gave Dinah a warm smile. “It would be very appreciated hun if you don’t mind.”

Dinah returned the smile and stepped towards the woman. “I don’t mind at all!”

Laurel shook her head fondly with a smile as she watched the pair interact and make small conversation. She was broken from her thoughts when the front door of the house opened and then heard it slam shut. She was barely able to hold back a laugh when she heard-

_ “I’m going to kill you, Laurel!” _

Her mother looked back at her with confusion in her eyes but Laurel just shrugged her shoulders, acting as if she did not know what Sara was upset about.

“Oh, sweetie! Your dad is still at work and he has the car, do you think you and your sister could go to the mini market to pick up some more broth for the vegetable soup? I don’t think there’s enough in the slow cooker.” 

Laurel raised a brow at her mother before asking, “Can’t you add more water to it to make it for soupy?” 

Dinah let out an exasperated sigh and replied, “I can and I did. I don’t want it to have hardly any flavor. Would you just please do it for me?”

Before Laurel could reply, Dinah spoke up, “Of course we will go get more broth for you, Mrs. Lance. After all, there isn’t anything else we need to do.”

The older woman perked up and gave Dinah a wide smile. “Thank you, dear. I greatly appreciate it.”

Dinah smiled in response before turning back to Laurel and guiding her out of the kitchen.

“I don’t want to go to the mini-market. I hate it.” Laurel whined as she slumped her shoulders.

Dinah playfully rolled her eyes and nudged Laurel. “Come on babe, it’s a great day out! Plus, we really don’t have anything else to do.”

Laurel turned on her heel and smiled at Dinah wickedly, “We could go upstairs and make out.” Dinah gave Laurel a pointed look and Laurel sighed heavily. “Fineeee. We can go to the lame mini-mart.”

Dinah laughed and shook her head. “Don’t be so whiney. I may mistake you for a toddler and get you a baby bottle.”

Laurel made a face before looking back at Dinah. “Well if I’m a toddler, you would be a pedo.” Before Dinah could retort, Laurel yelled up the stairs, “Sara! We’re going to the store, let’s go!”

A moment passed before Sara came bounding down the stairs. She glared at the Laurel and Dinah before saying, “I just want to say, I hate you both.”

“We love you too. Now let’s go.” Laurel replied as she motioned Sara towards the front door.

The girls made their way out of the front door and Laurel immediately hopped onto Dinah’s back, nearly causing Dinah to fall but Dinah was able to regain her balance.

“A little warning next time, babe.”

“You love me.” Was Laurel’s only response as she kissed the side of Dinah’s head. Dinah tilted her head up to ask for a proper kiss and Laurel quickly obliged with a smile on her face.

Sara, on the other hand, groaned as she trailed a bit behind them. “Can you two not with the PDA?”

“Oh hush you! You will be the same way once you get the nerve to actually ask Ava out instead of staring at her longingly from across the room.” Laurel teased, causing Sara to blush profusely.

As they walked, the girls talked animatedly about their plans for Halloween. Laurel grosses Sara out with details about hers and Dinah's plan for a romantic night in while watching spooky movies.

Sara dance-stepped beside them and exclaimed "I wanna take Ava to one of those haunted attractions! You know, like that themed haunted morgue! I think that would be awesome!"

Laurel was about to respond as they approached the mini-market only to be cut off by two teenaged boys laughing, seemingly at them. Laurel climbed off Dinah’s back and eyed the two boys, who Laurel could almost swear she recognized from school, but she wasn’t certain.

“What’s funny?” Dinah questioned as her hand sought out Laurel’s. Laurel immediately clasped her hand and pulled her close to her, Sara following suit. They didn’t know exactly what to expect for the two young men, but from the looks of them, they were up to no good.

The taller one, with dirty blonde hair that draped in front of his eyes, swept his hair back with a toss of his head and gave the girls a smirk. “It’s just those haunted attractions. They’re pathetic. If you want to see someplace that’s  _ really _ haunted, you all need to check out the old Jessop house on Crosby Lane.”

The other boy moved away from his place against the wall of the mini-market and exclaimed, “Yeah! It’s the house near the top of the hill! We went there one and could swear there was something evil in there!”

Dinah rolled her eyes and gripped Laurel’s hand, ready to pull them forward into the mini-market. “I’ve never even heard of any Jessop people in this small town. So I call bull shit on your little ghost story.”

The taller boy’s eyes widened and he shook his head as he raised his hands as if to ask them to wait. “No, seriously! They were a young couple who practiced dark magic and were said to be part of some cult. But then one day, they just vanished out of nowhere! The house just sits there now. Nobody goes up there.”

Sara rolled her eyes as well and stuffed her hands in her jean pockets. “Yeah well, I agree with my friend here, I don’t believe in all that magic crap. I just like the thrill of being chased by people who aren’t actually going to kill me.” Sara gave the boys a smirk before heading inside the mini-market, Dinah and Laurel following close behind.

Once they were inside, Sara turned on her heel and gave them a wicked smile. “Those jerk faces gave me an idea!”

Laurel groaned and threw her head back in exasperation. “Please don’t tell me-”

“I’m going to convince Ava to go to that house with me in a couple of nights, just to see if what they say is true. And if not, well then, I get to spend time with Aves, and I can spook her a bit with the story. And a few extra details for good measure.” Sara said with a smile.

Laurel sighed as Sara turned back and began to look for the few ingredients their mother asked for. “There’s no way I can convince her not to go, is there?”

“Ah, she’ll be fine. I’m sure it’s just some spooky ghost story they made up for Halloween.” Dinah responded as she wrapped her arm around Laurel’s. 

Laurel didn’t respond, she just silently hoped that her girlfriend was right.

\------------

A few days passed and Laurel had forgotten all about the story that those teenaged boys had told them.

That is up until Sara comes back home that night looking like she saw a ghost. Laurel immediately closed the book that she had been reading and rushed towards Sara. “Oh my God, Sara. Are you okay?”

“Their faces. Their  _ twisted _ faces.” Was all that Sara could say.

Laurel pulled her close to her and hugged her tight. “I wish you wouldn’t have gone to that damn place. I had a bad feeling about it.”

“Bad. Bad place.” Sara murmured against Laurel’s chest.

“You’re going to sleep in here with me tonight, okay?” Sara nodded her head in response and Laurel helped her to lie back against the pillows. 

Little more than an hour passed before Laurel grabbed her laptop and began a search on it; she typed in the name Jessop, the street it was located on and the town they lived in to see if it would bring up any results. To her surprise and horror, it did. Some of the web pages that she clicked on did not have much information to go on, the webpages saying that the article had to be taken down for one reason or another.

Laurel finally came upon an article that had the headline “Satanic Cult Couple Disappear Without a Trace.”

_ “Surely this cannot be it.”  _ Laurel thought to herself.

But as she began reading, it became clear that this was the story that the teenage boys had told them about. The article spoke about the couple, Heather & John Jessop, who moved from New York to their little town. It said how they were involved with the Neo-Nazi organization known as the Order of one Angles, and that they were also practitioners of sorcery. What brought them into the spotlight of the media was several accounts from different people that informed the media that Heather Jessop had intentionally miscarried and then the couple used their unborn child as a human sacrifice in a ritual. When the police had when to investigate, the pair was nowhere to be found. Their clothes and furniture remained, but any trace as to where they may have gone was nonexistent. 

Laurel felt sick to her stomach as she closed her laptop. She could feel the bile rising in her throat, but she willed herself not to throw up. She looked at the time on her phone and noted that it was 1:42 in the morning. She sent a text to Dinah anyway, explaining to her the information that she found and that Sara had gone there and had seen something. She ends the text asking Dinah if they can go check out the place for themselves.

A few moments pass before Laurel’s cell phone buzzes. The text from Dinah reads 

_ “I hope you know I love you. If we die, I don’t want your mom planning our funeral.” _

Laurel laughs and shakes her head before typing out that they will not die. After she sends the text, a shiver runs down her spine as she hopes that to be true.

\----------------

It’s around noon the next day when Dinah arrives at the Lance household, Ava trailing behind her. Laurel gives them a small smile as she greets them at the door. “Sara is up in my room, Ava.”

Ava nodded her head and rushed past Laurel into the house.

Dinah walked into the house behind Laurel and followed her into the kitchen where the elder Dinah was. “Hey, mom! Ava is here, she’s upstairs with Sara. Dinah and I are going to go hiking for a bit.”

Dinah turned from the kitchen sink and gave Laurel a warm smile before asking, “Doesn’t Sara and Ava want to go along with you? I know they like hiking as well.”

“Oh uh… no. Sara isn’t feeling too good. That’s why Ava is here, to stay with her while we’re gone.” Laurel lied.

Dinah’s brow furrowed in worry. “Is she okay? I can go take care of her.”

“No, no mom it’s okay. I know you have papers and stuff to grade today. We won’t be gone real long.” Laurel explained before enveloping her mother in a hug. “I love you.”

Dinah smiled warmly and replied, “I love you too, sweetie. You two be careful.”

“We will. And I have my phone if you need us.” Laurel called out as they left the kitchen.

Dinah grabbed Laurel’s black jacket and handed it to her before she opened the front door and followed Laurel out.

“Okay, so whenever I looked up the directions online to the house, it is literally just two blocks away and then a bit up a hill. We should get there in about thirty minutes.” Laurel explained as she pulled out her phone and glanced at the map.

“Remember what I said about us dying.” Dinah teased.

Laurel rolled her eyes playfully and bumped shoulders with Dinah. “You really don’t need to worry, D. I’m sure that we will be fine.”

\--------------------

About thirty minutes later, the two girls approach the Jessop house. Laurel swallows thickly and grabs Dinah’s hand before asking, “You ready?”

“Ready to die! Let’s go.” Dinah jokes as she turns on the flashlight on her phone.

Laurel scoffs and follows her girlfriend inside and turns her own flashlight on as well. 

The pair split off and explored the main level of the house; all of the furniture was still in the house. There was even still food, though it was spoiled as hell, in the refrigerator. Though there were a few things that Laurel was surprised to see, such as what appeared to be a fairly new coffee mug and some tea bags. 

Laurel moved from the kitchen and worked her way towards the stairs that led to the upper level of the house. As she stepped on the first step, it made a loud creaking noise, which made her jump back in fear. She then laughed at herself; it was an old house, of course, it was going to squeak. Laurel was about to continue upstairs but something stopped her. This uneasy feeling came over her and she slowly backed away from the foot of the stairs. She was about to make her way back towards the front door of the house when Dinah appeared behind her.

“Laur, you need to see the basement. It’s hellish.”

Laurel whined, “I don’t wanna, I just want to go now.”

Dinah tilted her head to the side and raised a brow before saying, “Girl, you wanted to come here to see some shit. I’m telling you, there is shit in that basement that you will  _ want  _ to see.”

Laurel stomped her feet a bit before she caved in and followed Dinah down the stairs and into the basement. The sight that Laurel saw was truly a sight from hell. 

There was a Sigil of Baphomet on the floor of the basement, a Septenary Sigil on the wall, various spell books that were littered all over the room, a vast array of ingredients that were placed upon shelves, and beakers on a black wooden table. There were also several black candles around the room. 

“Look, Laur, this looks like an altar where they would perform sacrificial rituals.” Dinah pointed out before heading over to the black table. And various pages are marked in these spells books about making potions that can put people to sleep, hypnotize them, harm them, or even kill them. They really were some magic people!”

Laurel felt something deep in the pit of her stomach and it gripped her like a vice. “D, I really think we should go now.”

“What? Don’t you want to take pictures or something as evidence?” Dinah questioned but then immediately wished she could take back her words at the look on Laurel’s face. Dinah moved away from the spell books and made her way over to Laurel and grabbed her hand. “We can go now, babygirl. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Laurel murmured as she walked with Dinah back up the stairs and out the front door. 

It didn’t feel like they had been inside the Jessop house for that long, but from the looks of the sky outside, several hours had passed. It appeared to be almost dusk. The walk back to the Lance household didn’t take nearly as long as the walk to the Jessop house.

Once the girls reached the house, they were overwhelmed by the smell of apples and cinnamon. Laurel raised a curious brow; her mother was allergic to cinnamon. Laurel pulled Dinah along with her through the living room and into the kitchen where the elder Dinah stood with her back turned towards them.

“Mom? Did you make an apple pie?”

Dinah spun around quickly and gave the girls a big smile. “Yes, dear I did! It’s a new recipe! Would you two like some?”

Laurel still felt a bit sick to her stomach so she shook her head as she replied, “Not at the moment, mom. Maybe a bit later.”

Dinah’s lip twitched slightly but she pulled her features back into a smile before saying, “Of course honey. Just be sure to get some while it’s still warm.”

Laurel nodded her head and followed Dinah out of the kitchen to the hallway that led to the stairs to the upper level. They were then stopped by Quentin, who Laurel hadn’t realized was home. Then again, it was past time for him to be home. “Hi, daddy.”

“Hey there, sweetie. Have you girls had any of your mother's delicious apple pie?” Quentin asked with an uncharacteristic smile. 

Laurel ignored his face and shook her head. “No, daddy. I’m not feeling too well, and I just want to get upstairs.” Without waiting for a response, Laurel pushed past her father and pulled Dinah behind her.

“Just make for sure to get some while it’s still warm!” Quentin called out.

Laurel rolled her eyes, annoyed, and then made her way towards her room. She stopped short when she noticed that the bedroom door was open, but no one was inside. Sara, who she had left in her bed, was no longer there. And Ava was not in there either. Laurel stepped further into her room and glanced around. She was about to go search Sara’s room when she noticed a pink shoelace from under the door of the closet. 

Laurel looked back at Dinah, who looked just as perplexed as she felt, and then she slowly opened up the closet door. She saw Sara and Ava huddled in the corner of the closet with tears on their faces.

“Sara! Are you two okay? What happened?”

Sara didn’t reply to that question, instead, she asked one of her own. “Did you see their faces?”

“No sweetie, we didn’t see anything there at the Jessop house, just satanic symbols, and stuff. Did something happen? Mom and dad are right downstairs-” Laurel stopped as Sara began to shake her head furiously. Laurel raised a brow in suspicion but felt her heart begin to race; that uneasy feeling was back.

“That is not mom and dad. Didn’t you see? Didn’t you see their faces? Their eyes? That’s not mom and dad. That’s them.”

“It’s the Jessops.”


End file.
